A Cartoon Thanksgiving
by Boolia
Summary: When Poof and Pichu finds a turkey baby, they must do whatever it takes to save thier little friend. Can Poof and Pichu save Gobbles, and will they also show evreyone what Thanksgiving really means? Happy Thanksgiving everyone!
1. Chapter 1

A Cartoon Thanksgiving

Part 1

"_Grimer look_!" Grimer looked at what his friend was pointing to.

It was Thanksgiving, and Grimer and Charmander were hired to shop for a Turkey at Colorfulbow, for the Cartoon's first annaul Thanksgiving Party at Stinger's brother's house. Charmander pointed to the last frozen turkey on the low self across from where they were. Grimer held onto a box of Sweet Potatoes.

"_Sweet goo_!" Grimer cheered. "It is a turkey, fresh too!" He threw the Sweet Potato box behind him. "Come on Charmander!" He stated pushing the cart and ran with it like a roller coaster! Charmander tried to catch the box, when he did he fell to the floor. When he got up, he ran after the gray blob.

"_Wait for me_ Grimer!" Charmander shouted after him.

"Ok, we have Mash Potatoes and Gravy, Corn, Peas, and Pumpkin pies." Said Iggy, reading from a list. "So all we need now is a turkey!" Iggy and Bowser Junior were walking beside Lerry, who was pushing a cart of food in it.

"Well this stinks." Lerry said. "Where in the world will we find one stinking turkey?" Lerry sat down on a bench. Iggy sat with him.

"_Yeah_." Iggy sighed. "It's hopeless, we'll _never_ find one!"

"Uh guys?" Junior was looking at something.

"Oh _not now Junior_!" Iggy told him. "Can't you see that we're thinking up plans to steal another turkey this year?"

"_Yeah but guys_," Iggy stood up.

"I said _not now Junior_!"

"But guys _look!_" Lerry and Iggy looked to where their youngest brother was pointing to, a lone turkey in the frozen foods section! Charmander and Grimer pushing a cart were running to get it.

"_Holy Toledo_!" Lerry jumped up. "Those crazed pokemon are going to steal my turkey! _Come on!"_ He grabbed the cart, and he and his brothers ran towards the frozen turkey at full speed.

As the two carts were side to side, they were pushed faster and faster. Suddenly, Grimer's cart bumped into boxes of oranges and Tomatoes, forcing Grimer to flip over the cart, and fall face forward into the Tomatoes. Charmander gasped.

"Grimer, are you ok?" Charmander asked the now Tomato juice covered Grimer.

"Don't fret Charmander ol' pal!" Grimer told him. "I'm a o.k.!" Piles of oranges dropped on his head.

"I-I don't think so!" Charmander told him. "I'll be a true friend, and help you up!" As Charmander helped his buddy up, Lerry picked up the last turkey in the store, and put it in his cart.

"Happy Thanksgiving, _suckers!" _Lerry said to Grimer and the salamander. The koopaling then stuck out his tongue at them, and he and his brother went away went the cart.

"Well it look's like we won't have a turkey this year." Grimer said.

"How sad!" Charmander added. "That was the 399th turkey we lost over two days."

"Well let's go home and tell our company." Grimer told Charmander, sounding disappointed. "Come on pal." So Grimer pushed the cart of food, then he and Charmander drove with the food slowly home.

Meanwhile, at Stinger's brother, Ebenezer's house, Stingner was reading a Thanksgiving book to Kirby, Pichu, and Poof.

"And that is how Thanksgiving became a national holiday." Stinger concluded.

"Wow, tats was a reallys mice stories Boss!" Pichu told him.

"Why thank you Pichu, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"_Pyroh, poyah_!" Kirby jumped up and down. Poof took out his hand from his mouth.

"_Poof, poof_!" The little fairy baby cheered.

"Wow, the Pilgrims sure went through a lot in making this holiday possible!" Tuff said on the couch.

_"Yeah_!" Tiff agreed. "Riding the Mayflower in fierce weather conditions, building homes on land while their sick friends pass away, having the first Thanksgiving feast, that's really _something_ to be thankful for!"

"I agree!" Said Toadsworth, who was standing. "Let's give a cheer for all the brave men and women that turned this day into a holiday. Everyone clapped and cheered. Then, Grimer and Charmander came into the house. Everyone cheered for their arrival. Tuff ran towards them.

"So did you get the turkey?" He wanted to know.

"Well as you know, Grimer doesn't lie." Grimer told the young boy. "So the truth id…"

"We didn't get the turkey." Charmander finished.

"WHAT?!" All of the cartoons said at once.

"No turkey?" Tuff asked.

"We tried, but Lerry got it before us." Charmander said sadly.

"_Yeah!_" Grimer agreed. "We tried and tried, and tried, but we were just no match for Lerry, Iggy, and Junior."

"We're sorry!" Charmander added.

"Hey, that's like the 399th turkey you lost in over to days." Jorgen reminded them.

"Don't remind us." Grimer told him. The two looked sad.

"But what're we're going to do?" Timmy asked. "The feast won't be the same without a turkey!"

"Let's just play games until a Thanksgiving miracle happens."

"Oh goodie, that will take _forever._" Blonda muttered. The cartoons played Turkey Bingo, while Poof, Pichu, Odie, and Kirby went outside to play.

"Lets plays Turkey Hide and Go Peeks Poof!" Pichu told the fairy baby as Kirby and Odie slept under the shades of the trees.

"_Poof, poof_!" Poof loved the idea. Then he looked at Pichu. He has never played Hide and Seek before. "Poof?"

"Hide and Go Peeks is a fum game where ome persoms fimbs the other persoms." Pichu answered.

"_Poof?"_

"Yous cams hide wherevers you wamts. Excepts in this game, you got tos gobbles like a turkey while fimbimg tat persoms or it doesm'ts comts. Oks? Oh, amb you got to coumts to tems whiles yous close your eyes. Oks?"

"_Poof, poof_!"

"Goods, nows readys,_ gos_!" Pichu ran to find a hiding place.

Since Poof didn't know count to ten, he just waited about three seconds while until he began.

"_Gobble, gobble, gobble_!" The baby gobbled like a turkey as he advanced forwards. Pichu hid behind a tree.

"_Gobble, gobble, gobble, gob…_" Then Poof saw a yellow ear behind the tree. He went to get a better look, and found Pichu!

"Gobble, gobble, gobble!"

"Ohs, you foumbs me!" Poof laughed.

"Nows I gots to fimbs yous! So mow you gots to hides. Readys, _gos!_" Poof flew off as Pichu turned around and counted.

"1s., 2s, 3, 98s, 89, 97,…"

Poof flew pass a grassy area where he heard a sad whimpering sound.

_"Poof?"_ The baby wondered. He flew to where the wimpering grew louder and louder.

He pulled back some grass. He froze, for he saw a baby turkey!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"_Poof, poof_!" The baby called for Pichu. "Poof,po…gobble gobble!" Pichu went to the gobbleling baby.

"Hmmm, I wonders where Poof is." Pichu wondered out loud.

"_Gobble, gobble, gobble_!" Poof tried to get Pichu's attention. The baby turkey looked up at Poof, what was going on?

"_Quiets Poof_!" "Camt you see I'm tryimg to fimbs yous."

"_Poof, poof_!" Pichu looked at Poof.

"Fombs ya Poof!" Pichu said when he saw the fairy baby. "Nows you gots to fimbs me and….whats ares yous looking at?" Pichu went over to Poof.

"_Poof!_" The baby pointed to what he just discovered. Pichu followed the baby's gaze until he saw a shivering baby turkey.

"_Gobble_?" the turkey looked at Pichu.

"Ohs my goodsnesses!" Pichu jumped back. "A turkeys! A real live turkeys!" The turkey looked at pichu. "But Is thoughts turkeys are supposed to be eatable. I thoughts turkeys are supposed to be cooked and baked, not alive!" The baby shrived and whimped at the thought. "Well I guess someone forgot a turkeys." He looked around, then at the turkey. "Do yous have a mama little turkeys?" The turkey sadly shook his head. A teardrop fell from its cheek at the memory of his mom.

"Yous dom't? Them hows abouts a dad?" The turkey shook his head again.

"Yous meams yous all alomes?" The turkey nodded. "Well, what happened to them?" The turkey reacted what has happened. He pretended to shoot a gun.

"Ohhs! Lets me guess! They went to the store to get a horn, and nevers came back?" The turkey shook his head.

"Yous meams they abonmed you for a piece of gums?"

"Poof!" Poof said sadly, and went to comfort the sad baby turkey. "Poof, poof. Poof!" The turkey sniffed with tears as the baby comforted him.

"I's kmow!" Pichu declared. Poof and the turkey looked up. "Lets adopts this turkey for our owns since we needs a turkey today amywheres!" Poof thought this was a great idea, and looked at the turkey.

"Poof?" He asked. "_Poof, poof, poof_?" The turkey looked from Poof to Pichu.

"_Gobble, gobble, gobble_!" The turkey excitedly gobble jumping up.

"_Greats_! Mow we just meeds a name. Mow whats shoulds we call yous? Pichu pondered.

"_Gobble, gobble_!" Poof suggested, trying to get the rodent's attention.

"Mot snows Poof! Cam't yous see I'm phimkimg!" Then Pichu snapped his finger. He turned around.

"I gots its! Hows abouts Gobbles!" The baby and the turkey agreed to Pichu's wonderful idea.

"Ok, Gobbles it is! Mow Poof will bes the mommys, I wills be the daddys, amb yous can bes our wittle baby. The turkey agreed.

"Mow let shows our mew babys how to play Hide amb go Peeks!" Poof and Gobbles agreed, and then went to play.

All of the afternoon, the three played Hide and Seek, Pirates, swings, and tag. During tag, Kirby woke up, and went to the commotion. He jumped up, and moved his tongue across his mouth when he saw Gobbles.

"_Poyoh!"_ Kirby sounded hungry. The three stopped running.

"_Gobble_!" Gobbles stepped back, terrified as Kirby got closer with a hungry look on his face.

"_Kirby_s!" Said Pichu. "This is our mew frimb, Gobbles amb…" Kirby attacked Gobbles, who let out a loud shriek. Gobbles tried to get free, but Kirby held him to the ground.

"_Kirbys_, whats evers are yous _doimgs _to our baby!" Pichu cried.

"Poof!" Poof shouted. Gobbles hollered in pain.

"Whatever is making that racket?" Toadsworth stepped. Outside, he was followed by Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, Stinger, SpongeBob, Patrick, Gary, and Grimer and Charmander. They gasped at what they saw.

"It's a funny looking bird!" Patrick laughed. "_Go Kirby, go_! Fight the strange looking bird!"

"It's a turkey!" Cosmo piped up.

"Our turkey has returned to us!" Grimer said.

"It's a Thanksgiving _miracle_!" Timmy agreed.

"_Quick_, let get it before it escapes!" Toadsworth said. "Come on!" He, SpongeBob, Patrick, Gary, Cosmo, Wanda, and Stinger, went to where the turkey and Kirby was.

"_Good job Kirby_!" Toadsworth told the star warrior.

"_Poyoh_!" Kirby got off of Gobbles. Gobbles sighed with relief.

"Now we can have a feast!" Stinger sharpened his claws. Gobbles panicked again.

"_GOBBLE!!! GOBBLE_!" the turkey yelled as Stinger's claws moved closer.

"_WAIT_S!" Pichu stepped in the way.

"Move over Pichu!" Stinger told him. "This turkey will solve of our hunger problems!"

"Gobble is my fimd!"

"That's ridictious Pichu, now move and…" Poof stepped in front of Pichu and Gobbles.

"Gobble?" Gobblers looked up at the deturmed Poof.

"Poof honey." Wanda said. "Move over so Stinger can…" Poof shook his head.

"_Poof_!" He sounded determined.

"Poof," Stinger told him. "I need to do this so that we…"

"Ifs you do somethimg to Gobbles, yous have to dos the same to us." Pichu sounded serious.

"But Pichu, I…" Stinger looked at Pichu's and Poof's faces, then sighed.

"Ok!" He gave up. "No turkey this year." Pichu, Poof, and Gobblers cheered. Then Pichu had a sudden thought.

"Hey boss?" he asked.

"Yes Pichu?"

"Isn'ts Thamksgivimgs supposed to be abouts beimgs thamkfuls for whats we have?"

"Yes Pichu, that's correct." Pichu went over and hugged the scorpion.

"Wells, I'm thamkful I have yous!" he said. "Each amd everys day."

"Thanks Pichu!" Stinger patted the mouse on the back. "Me to."

"And we'll thankful to finally spend this thankful holiday with you Poof!" Wanda told her baby. Poof laughed, then Poof's parents hugged their darling boy.

"And I'm thankful for having SpongeBob as my friend!" Patrick said.

"And I'm thankful for having my friends when I need them!" The sponge picked up Gary. "And I'm also thankful that I have a wonderful snail like you!' He hugged his snail.

"_Meow_!" Gary purred.

"You know what I'm thankful for Charmander?" Grimer asked his buddy.

"I think it's the same as mine!" Charmander replied.

"_You_!!!" They both said, and hugged each other.

"Ok, let's go eat some food and then Pumpkin Pie!" Toadsworth said.

"And Gobbles invited!" Cosmo pointed out.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"_Pump Pie, Pump Pie_!" Poof said.

"_Gobble, gobble_!" The turkey agreed. Everyone laughed, Odie woke up, and they all went inside to eat.

The cartoons had their dinner, then Pumpkin Pie and Whipped Cream. When they were gone, they slept with their stuffed bellies.

None felt happier that day, then Gobblers did!

"_Gobble, gobble!" _

_Happy Thanksgiving_!


End file.
